percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Looking For Angels
This is cool. Sparrowsong 04:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Me likes. =) -Leafwhisker 04:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm making Natalia's page now. What was the best part, both of you? TATN / Thalia! 04:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) When she dissed Amanda. Amanda reminds me of Sydney. Amanda's also the name of my brother's bitchy ex-girlfriend. Sparrowsong 05:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) XD I loved writing that part. It was so fun. Amanda reminds me of a girl I knew last year Sara. She was a bitch. TATN / Thalia! 05:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I know a bitchy girl named Sarah! Sparrowsong 05:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you know who Sydney is? No I forget DX I hate my terrible memory. TATN / Thalia! 05:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The girl that bullied me in kindergarten. She had frizzy hair and ugly eyes. She also stole my BFF. Sparrowsong 05:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Did you see my comments on Beth's talk page? Not yet. I remember. Ashley was kind of like that too. I think Ashley was a lesbian... The bad kind. TATN / Thalia! 05:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I know a bitch named Rachel. The best part was when she dissed Amanda and when Mrs. Barnette died. XD -Leafwhisker 15:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by "the bad kind of lesbian," Thalia? Sparrowsong 18:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Leafy:: I used to know a bitch named Rachel. That was pretty awesome. Sparrow:: Every time she heard or somehow found out I went underwear/bra shopping, she would ask to see it. TATN / Thalia! 19:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, gross! *shudder* Have you met my enemy the locker room yet? Rachel would really like it in there... *shudder* ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 19:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I know. And this was like, last year. XD How come? TATN / Thalia! 19:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Because most people strip down to their bra and underwear in there! And if Rachel sees that easily, there's no telling what she would do... I hate the locker room. When you walk in, 50% of the people there are in their underwear. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 19:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) XD I know how that feels. Ashley would love it then. TATN / Thalia! 20:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ashley sounds like a total pervert! Sparrowsong 20:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) She was. And then she would talk about how cute my bra was and I was creeped out and felt like puking. TATN / Thalia! 20:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) That's kinda disturbing. -Leafwhisker 20:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I would have bitchslapped her. Sparrowsong 20:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I did. XD At the end of the year when she called me a child whore. She was the whore. She had a crush on all the guys in the school. TATN / Thalia! 20:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) She's not just a whore, she's a ****sucking fu*ktard! LOL, I couldn't resist. Sparrowsong 20:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I have crushes on about 15 people right now. XD Thanks for getting out what I wanted to. Really? Whoa, no offence. But she could call every boy in our class hot and in other classes. We had like, 29 boys in the grade 7 and 6 classes last year. TATN / Thalia! 20:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) This is sad. Sparrowsong 00:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What was the best part in all 4 chapters? TATN / Thalia! 00:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S I'm making polls now! Me likes death. =| -Leafwhisker 00:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) XD Please don't comment after you read this, I'm writing polls. No offence. Do you hate me for killing an unborn baby? TATN / Thalia! 00:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, hate is a very strong word. Though I do dislike that you killed an unborn baby, but I don't dislike you, just your action. I sound too smart. -Leafwhisker 00:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The saddest was when her mom died. Sparrowsong 00:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Leafy: You make a good point. There's gonna be a poll about the baby. Kate: I might edit to say she was so sad she couldn't cry. That was pretty sad to write. TATN / Thalia! 00:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Poor Natalia. Reminds me of the attempted rape scene in Alice. And the airport incident. Sparrowsong 04:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's kind of based off the airport incident. All of this is saaaaaaaaad. TATN / Thalia! 04:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Very sad. Sparrowsong 04:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Somehow, she never commits suicide. Or self-harms TATN / Thalia! 04:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I can tell you did your research. Sparrowsong 04:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) More like experience XD Okay that sounds depressing. I did research for the phobias, though. TATN / Thalia! 04:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh...you mean you were molested, too? Sparrowsong 04:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Nope. But maybe that one time counts... TATN / Thalia! 04:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Sparrowsong 04:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) When I was in grade... 5, some grade 7 boy walked by and purposely grabbed my chest and pinched my butt. I was scared. TATN / Thalia! 04:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gods, that'd be scary. Sparrowsong 04:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It was. It scares me a lot because I was really not pretty that day. TATN / Thalia! 04:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Be glad you actually have some idea of who the abuser was. Maybe someday, you can anonymously report him. Sparrowsong 04:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I totally forget his name. I never even knew it. TATN / Thalia! 04:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm still so pissed at KHP for not making an effort to report it. Sparrowsong 04:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) KHP? Who is that? TATN / Thalia! 04:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Kids Help Phone. Sparrowsong 04:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Right. Do you remember what the woman looked like? TATN / Thalia! 04:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. She was Japanese, I think. But I don't want to report it if my parents have to be involved. Sparrowsong 04:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Good point. You could ask for confidentiality. I'm quite sure that if they knew you wanted it , they would grant it. But still, report it. Please TATN / Thalia! 04:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any idea how to do it without going to a police station? Sparrowsong 04:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... Call the non-emergency number? I don't know my local one, but I'm sure some research could help you. You're god at research. TATN / Thalia! 04:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll do it sometime when my parents aren't home. Sparrowsong 04:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea. Then you might be able to meet them at some point. TATN / Thalia! 04:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The molester? Sparrowsong 04:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'll tell my brother next time we're home alone together. Thanks, Thalia. No, the police. Or some authority figure. *Hugs* You're very welcome Kate! TATN / Thalia! 04:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S Any requests for my pages? Want me to work on anything, I'm bored. The PFT RR! What should I work on? Sparrowsong 04:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RIGHT! Hmmm........ ARMS OF AN ANGEL!!!! Please! I am dying for a new chapter! TATN / Thalia! 04:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Kay, that's what I'll do. Sparrowsong 04:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm on the RR right now! By the way, I really like AoaA. TATN / Thalia! 04:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, what's the RR called? Sparrowsong 04:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Pain From Trust. Unless you have a different title idea/suggestion..? TATN / Thalia! 04:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Damaged? That's how I feel, being a sexual abuse survivor. Sparrowsong 04:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OK that works! I must take that title suggestion or shoot myself in the head! I am so sorry about that event! TATN / Thalia! 04:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. It hasn't scarred me too much, it's like the line in your story - "left hanging over my head, taunting me for the rest of my life." I'm pretty ok. The thing that scarred me the most was the bullying. Sparrowsong 05:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh you can say that again. No one knows the pain and whenever I try to talk about it people only say, "Thalia shut up and get over it you baby!" That hurts too. TATN / Thalia! 05:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Rejection. That stings so much, it's almost comparable to the bullying. Sparrowsong 05:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I know. And you just try not to cry when it happens. Sorry about the late reply, I was feeding my cat. TATN / Thalia! 05:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Sparrowsong 05:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks. You said you got caught? TATN / Thalia! 05:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I got out of it. Sparrowsong 05:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool! In the RR, Luke is about to start raping her. Poor Annabeth. TATN / Thalia! 05:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) That is so sad. Sparrowsong 05:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure you aren't your mother? TATN / Thalia! 05:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not my mom, why? It does sound sad, but I'm looking forward to it at the same time. Sparrowsong 05:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You were replying like my mum would to things so I just pondered the question, 'What if Kate's mum decided to explore?'. And I'm weird. Somehow, it's turning me on, writing it DX TATN / Thalia! 05:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) She knows I'd kill her if she did. I know how you feel, the Lukaylor turned me on a loooot. Sparrowsong 05:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Would you seriously kill your own flesh and blood mother \:o? Thank gods! I was worried that was a bad thing!!! TATN / Thalia! 05:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I would be able to in real life. One night, I dreamt my mom was a grey-skinned red-eyed zombie that wanted to kill me. Despite that, and the fact that I hate her, my dream-self couldn't kill her. I just could not kill the person that gave birth to me, no matter how bitchy she is. Sparrowsong 05:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same. I mean, she went through all that pain and pleasure to bring you to the world. Why kill her? TATN / Thalia! 05:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S Working on anything? Arms of an Angel still. Sparrowsong 05:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait!!!! Man, I love it! TATN / Thalia! 05:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S No, scratch that. I love all your stories. P.P.S Waiiiit, scratch THAT! I love you! In a friend way! It's up now. ILY too. Sparrowsong 05:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OMG. I just read it. You almost made me stop fangirling Nico. But then I looked in the Ultimate Guide and I was okay again! TATN / Thalia! 05:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) He was just surprised because he saw ****'s ghost/angel. How come you almost stopped? LOL. Wasn't it cute? Tell me what you think on the talk page. Sparrowsong 05:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I almost stopped because he could've ruined the Heathuke! TATN / Thalia! 05:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) LOL. We both love Heathuke way too much. Sparrowsong 05:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I just pulled that name right out of my ass. I want it so badly to happen. TATN / Thalia! 05:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It will, it will. Should they have ghost-babies? Sparrowsong 05:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) XD You almost made me LOL. But... yeah sure, even though it defies all logic! TATN / Thalia! 05:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) And Angel, being dead, would be ice-cold to the touch (except for when he's warming Heather up :3). Just imagine shoving a popsicle up your...ookay, too much information. Man, that's awkward. Sparrowsong 05:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I can almost feel that awkwardness.... Did you get the idea from Twilight? TATN / Thalia! 05:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Just maybe XD. Sparrowsong 06:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You did, didn't you? Be honest! TATN / Thalia! 06:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yup. The popsicle part was from the TVTropes page on Twilight. Sparrowsong 06:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ewwww... Twilight is illogical... TATN / Thalia! 06:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Sparrowsong 06:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I mean, if he were hundreds of years old and is ice cold and hard as a rock, how can he still get hard? Wait, PJO is really illogical too. TATN / Thalia! 06:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC) LMFAO. Sparrowsong 06:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) '*Bows* Tank you! TATN / Thalia! 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) No prob. Sparrowsong 06:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) This is great. And yeah, you can write "blow-job." Natalia likes all the same music I do! Sparrowsong 23:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Evanescence isn't goth or punk, it's emo. PERCY!! NO!! NO NO NO!! *screams* -Leafwhisker 23:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, will he be okay? Sparrowsong 23:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Please make him alright! -Leafwhisker 23:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) HE'S OK! Don't worry! He did it before in TLO, remember? Sparrow:: I love Evanescence! I modelled her slightly after me! Hate how I made her all girly though? TATN / Thalia! 23:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for overeacting. XD I love Percy, though. *hugs Percy* She likes the music I like! -Leafwhisker 23:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Eh, she's not too girly. I know you like Evanescence too, I'm just saying that so you don't get flamed to death by a bunch of fatass retards calling you a poser-goth or whatever XD. Sparrowsong 23:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Is Luke going to be in this? P.P.S. WTF happened to Annabeth, just wondering? LOL. Leafy:: It's okay. I know, she's modelled after me! Sparrow:: Thanks. You know it, sis. She was caught by Percy screwing Luke. That's why they broke up XD I win! TATN / Thalia! 23:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yay, I love Lukabeth! Sparrowsong 23:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I know you do. Who knows, there may be... LukexNatalia, just a little touch. TATN / Thalia! 23:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) SCREAM! DO AN RR BEFORE I KILL YOU! YOU MUST DO A NATALUKE RR! Sparrowsong 23:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) O-okay! I will! I will! Rape or con? TATN / Thalia! 23:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Polls! Do you like this story so far? Yes! I love it! Make it 7000 chapters long! It's okay, I like it. So-so I hate it with a passion! Natalia is a Mary-Sue! Do you like Natalia? Yes! I love her! She is such a good character!!! She's okay, I like her. I don't really like her. I hate her. Do you hate me for killing Natalia's mum? Yes! That was so mean! And she was pregnant! A bit. But I didn't know her as a character very well.. No! Rot in The Fields Of Punishment, Jane Roberts! Should there be Pertalia (Percy/Natalia)? That sounds cute, yeah sure. Maybe, I dunno.. No, Natalia should go with (please comment with the other character)! No! Natalia should die! I hate her! Do you think Natalia's baby sister should live? Yes! Somehow make the kid live! Maybe, I don't know. No, let nature take it's course. No! I hate babies! Who wants her to go with a different character? Tell me which character! I'm not sure who she should be with. To be honest, I think there's too many PercyxOC stories. A crush is fine, though. Sparrowsong 05:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I have like, 57 stories. 3 of them have PercyxOC. I need to write another one. Maybe OCxOC? TATN / Thalia! 05:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC)